


The Tutor

by n_bi_nary



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, punk lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_bi_nary/pseuds/n_bi_nary
Summary: Lena Luthor is a rebellious teenager and a secret nerd who gets straight A's and is forced to tutor the rich popular girl, Kara Danvers. Lena was still adopted by the Luthors, but in this AU they're poor. As time progresses Lena starts to question her feelings for this sweet girl she thought she would hate.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is my first fic I've ever published so... bear with me lmao, this is an intro to Lena and her friend Amber

The monotone gray of the carpet was all Lena could see as she purposely avoided looking at the vice principal, who was typing an email before dealing with the two rebellious girls seated in front of him. 

The rain tapping on the large window to the side of the room and the bubbling of a nearby water cooler seemed to be louder than the crowded lunchroom she had just previously been sitting in. Amber, her best friend, tapped her foot rapidly in the chair next to her, her sneaker creating a calming, consistent thud. Lena’s eyes drifted from the carpet to gaze around the room noticing family pictures, bowls of candy, and many decorations scattered on the desk before her. 

 

The dusty blue of the walls blended into the boring assortment that the room she was in offered, she let her mind drift as she thought about her upcoming English test and made a mental note to put in some extra studying. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the tapping of the old keyboard ceased.

 

“Ok girls,” Lena looked over to her best friend with a look of humor and indifference in her eyes, “you understand I’m going to have to suspend you for this, right? Throwing food in the lunchroom and wearing non-school-appropriate attire?” When Amber assumed he was finished she immediately replied, voice full of sarcasm. She had a knack for pissing off teachers.

 

“Oh I completely understand,” her smile turned into a frown as she said, “just like I understand that time the boys were throwing food but you didn’t do shit to them. But fuck, us girls throwing a chip at our friend? Must be a federal crime.” Her eyes glinted with anger and Lena couldn’t help but laugh. The vice principal, Mr. McKinney, quickly swiveled his chair to face us.

 

“That’s enough! Amber, you will be serving a three-day suspension and two weeks in detention,” his lip curled slightly into a coy smile at the look of anger on her face, “you can wait in the secretary's office while I talk to miss Luthor here.” Lena felt a wave of fear run through her but all she did was roll her eyes as her friend stomped out of the office, her friend nodded to her. Lena fiddled with the rips in her jeans as she waited for the old man to address her. Lena’s face was sculptured into a perfect nonchalance most of the time and now was no different she didn't need people knowing how she felt. It only gave them more power.

 

“Lena, why do you do these things? Throwing food, crude language, graffiti, insubordination? You have all A’s you should be in student council, not my office.” The gray of the carpet instantly gained more fascination just as the chair she was sitting in became much more uncomfortable. She waited for him to continue, and when he didn’t she sighed and stuck her hand in her pocket for a few seconds and then pulled out a long finger aimed at him. McKinney’s face immediately went red as he leaned forward and spat out his next words. 

 

“Miss Luthor,” his voice said the first two words slowly but sternly, “you will be required to provide a tutoring service to someone who has the potential to excel but cannot achieve your level of success. Kara Danvers is in her junior year and you will be an excellent role model for her. You will also be required to serve a month of detention for that little joke you just pulled.” He said, voice dripping with anger, but that didn’t stop Lena from retaliating.

 

Lena shot up from her chair abruptly and shouted, “Kara Danvers!” she laughed slightly when she said it, “You mean that prissy rich girl? I’m not going near her!” her tight red flannel shirt restricted her movements, with it being too small.

 

“Then you will be expelled!” McKinney said as he motioned for her to leave his office. She morphed her face into one that was plain but clearly had an undertone of anger, and she calmly grabbed her books and walked out of the office towards Amber, who had already been picked up. Typical, of course, the day had to get worse, obviously Amber wouldn’t have her phone for another three months so she can’t even vent to her best friend.

~~~~~~

 

At home, she pounded her front door until it finally swung open and walked into the small house, where, unsurprisingly, no one was home. She went to her room and dropped her backpack onto her cluttered floor and went over to sit on her bed. She put her head in her hands and counted to twenty before she felt stable enough to begin her homework. Kara Danvers. She felt a twinge of anger at the name. She pulled out her phone to look at the girl she was going to be forced to tutor on Instagram before actually beginning. 

 

The windows in her room showed the long suburban street she lived on being soaked by rain and allowed a gray light to fill her room. About a month ago she had found some extra Christmas lights in her basement and had hung them around her large mirror on top of her dresser, and a long desk sat next to her bed. The room was small but she considered it cozy, posters littered the walls and a chestnut smell filled the room from her dozens of candles, most of which were chestnut.

 

After she glanced around her room and reminded herself to clean it soon, she turned on a playlist of classical music, hauled her books onto her desk and began her calc homework, but she was too distracted to focus. Kara Danvers. The blonde girl who she was going to be tutoring flooded her mind with questions, to the point where she found herself staring at the number 14 in her textbook for close to five minutes. 

 

She leaned back in her chair and set down her pencil, she heard a car come into the driveway, which meant her dad was home, she quickly went to lock her door and then went back over to her desk chair, mournful over the loss of her solitude. Kara Danvers. She angrily sighed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. 

 

The rain morphed from tapping into a constant hard beating at the windows accompanied by flashes of lightning and thunder, the sounds resembled a lion trapped in a cage. Hearing her adoptive father slamming around the house reminded her why she had to work hard, and she once again focused on the work she had to do. Kara Danvers. The name stayed in the back of her mind as her pencil flew.

 

She didn’t have much homework that day so she finished around 7, her eyes burned from exhaustion and stress. The purple sheets and teal blanket seemed more comfortable than ever as she sat on the bed, Kara Danvers. The name seemed both foreign and familiar, unbeknownst to anyone but her she considered the girl quite the catch, although she would never admit it. She let the name drift in her mind as she laid down on her bed.

 

The roaring storm outside her house seemed to calm her as she slowly drifted to sleep. Her brother and mom still weren't home so there was no fighting to keep her awake and for the first time that week she easily drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
